Dragonball Generations
by FooleyCoollyKiss
Summary: GT is over, there is peace which is now enforced by protective androids from a new corporation. What happens when these new wave of earth's protection, becomes it's biggest threat?
1. Prologue

Alright well...as we all know DBZ fan fiction NEVER matches up with the actual sotry line. And as such, we excuse these short stories like they where movies. Which brings me to my little story! It's actually based of an RPG I was in, taking place after GT and whatnot.

So...here goes the idea.

Earth has been a playground for the past many years and has undergone some of the worst abuse possible. But since these horrific times, there has been a long period of peace. A peace that has been enforced, artificially. Since the days of the Earth's past great protectors, it has become apparent that their way of handeling the situation was far too dangerous. Causing endless damage and chaos. Since these times, a small company has worked it's way upward. "Freedom Corp" emerged a bit later then expected, but promised to ensure this everlasting time of peace. Equipped with money and power, they brought what are known today as the "Shifters". A type of android, crafted from a type of liquid metal which enables them to morph or 'shape shift' hence the name but is also strong enough to withstand any type of attacks. These new breed of android technology would never tire and never grow old. The people loved this idea, and quickly threw their undying love and respect to the company of Freedom Corp. While a couple of the descendants from the late warriors of the past are enjoying this time of peace, others are not so excited.

"If it's too good to be true...then it probably is."

Like I said, this is after GT. The first few chapters will be following GokouJr and VegetaJr, but will pass down to their kids in later chapters. Oh, and did I mention...lots of old faces will be jumping in So tell me what cha think, and I'll start posting up some chapters.


	2. Ep One

**First Episode**

This day had began just like the rest. Childish little giggles would be heard from the kitchen, someone seemed to be up early that day. The young and only daughter of GokouJr. She would be five by now, and starting school pretty soon. Something he had secretly wanted, of course...it wasn't that he didn't love his little girl, it was just difficult having her around all the time.

"Sweetheart, it's eight in the morning, what in the world are you doing?"

GokouJr would rub his hand over his eyes lazilly, looking over to see his small girl standing on a chair by the sink washing up dishes from the day before. She would smile brightly at him, she resembled him more then her mother.

"Washing dishes daddy."

She said simply. She had done these sorts of things, almost taking over for her mother who unfortunately died during child birth. It seemed to be an instinct for her to take care of her father.

"But why so early?"

GokouJr was not a morning person apparently. Walking over as he picked her up in his arms. She would stare up at him, with innocent green eyes. A trait she had not gotten from him, or even her mother for that matter.

"Because I know daddy likes cereal for breakfast, and we didn't have any bowls or spoons left."

She was too sweet. He couldn't stay upset with her, even if she did wake him up at an ungodly hour. Reaching over with one hand, he'd shut off the water which was trying to overflow the sink.

"Ok Gogo, you win. We'll have breakfast and then how about we go back to sleep huh? I don't even think the rest of the world is awake yet."

He had named her along with the rest of the families strange 'Go' name prefix. Oddly enough, it was the only thing he could come up with at the time, so it stuck that way.

"Okie daddy."

Now wiggling herself free from his arms as she dropped to the floor and hurried over to the fridge to get them milk for their very early morning breakfast.

"Just the careful with the milk this time."

He sighed, though her efforts where meant for the best, she was somewhat of a klutz when it came to anything. Picking up a couple bowls and spoons which had been freshly washed, he set them on the table and grabbed her favorite box of cereal. Which was oddly enough something super sugary, how he'd get her back to sleep was completely beyond him. Taking a seat at the table, she would climb up into his lap and started to pour the milk into the bowl. And again, as always...there was another spill.

"...Opps."

Gogo blinked, looking up at her dad. Lucky for him, she had covered his lap from the spill so she became the one soaked this time.

"Alright, change of plans. Bath first, then breakfast...then bed again?"

"Sorry daddy..."

"It's ok, now c'mon let's go."

He would stand up, holding his now milk drenched daughter about arms length away from himself. He headed into the bathroom, set her down on the floor and started to run the bath for her.

"Alright well...Uh...There ya go!"

GokouJr had a weird blush on his face. He didn't quit understand all the rules when it came to kids, mostly girls, and their parnets in the same room while being naked. Waiting for the water to fill up the tub, he would back out of the bathroom and shut the door so she could go ahead and do whatever it was girl's did in the bath.

"Just tell me when you're done!"

Was the last thing he said before returning into the kitchen to clean up the mess and of course, to eat his breakfast while he was there. Hopefully, he wouldn't drown herself being alone and whatnot. As long as he could hear her giggling and squealing, he figured she was fine.

* * *

Across town, at a certain Capsule Corporation, VegetaJr would also have one child. He also carried on the royal name of course, and was about two years older then Gogo. Vegeta was the third to carry the name of the family. 

"I'm not doing it."

Said the tiny prince. Who looked exactly like his father with one exception of having blue eyes. An inheritance of his human side. This morning he was woken up by his father for an early training session. The little Vegeta was not a morning person either it seemed.

"You'll do it and deal with it!"

Yelled out his father, crossing his arms. Though the Earth was at a time of prolonged peace, especially with these new android type beings roaming about, it was still a sort of family like tratition to train.

"Did I say you could raise your voice to me old man?!"

For only being seven years old, he had an attitude bigger then anything ever seen. He lived up to his name.

"What did you say to me boy?!"

But his attitude could easilly be matched by his father, would grabbed the boy by his arm and held him up in the air to being them to eye level.

"N-nothing!"

Vegeta may have been a little stubborn, but he wasn't a total idiot to go against his father. Now being dropped to the floor, he watched as his father left towards the training area.

"Get yourself ready...I want you in there in three minutes."

Suddenly, he would pause. Not bothering to even look back at his son as he picked himself up off the floor.

"If I have to wait a second longer, you'll have hell to pay. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

By this time, Gogo had finished her bathtime and wandered about the house in a towel which seemed to emgulf her little body. Dripping water as she walked and made her way into the kitchen to see her father still stuffing his face with cereal. 

"Daddy!"

That sudden outburst nearly caused him to choke on the spoon in his mouth but did succeed in making him fall from his chair. Turning his head quickly as he looked to his now clean little girl.

"Daddy, you said you would have breakfast with me!"

Now giving him that horrible sad puppy dog look which killed him on spot.

"But...but..."

"But Daddy!"

Now stomping her wet little foot on the floor. She demanded an answer for his behavior of eating without her.

"I'm sorry?"

GokouJr had no real excuse for her. But at least he apologized.

". . ."

She stood there, holding the towel around herself as she gave him that evil stare. But she too could never stay angry with her father. Now a silly, familiar looking smile would come across her face. That goofy little smile which seemed to go along with every generation.

"I forgive you daddy."

* * *

Yea? The first episode of the 'Generations Saga'. Comments are great... LOVE YA! 


	3. Ep Two

**Second Episode**

Though it seemed that these two families had a sort of grudge against each other, it was on a bit of a different level then that. GokouJr and VegetaJr had spent most of their lives together. And as such, though they seemed to be total opposite, where actually pretty good friends. Today, the two would be having their weekly sparring session. This of course, would bring Gogo to spend yet another day at the Capsule Corporation.

"I don't understand why your dofus father has to bring you with him everytime he has a sparring session."

The young Vegeta didn't seem to like her very much.

"That's because our dads are friend silly!"

"Stop calling me 'silly' ! I am nothing of the sort!"

Crossing his arms, he mimicked his father's posture in such a way.

"So...what sort of tourment should I put you through today, hm?"

Gogo sat on the floor of the large living room, stuffing her face with cookies that his mother had made for them. Vegeta stood by the couch, starring at her oddly with an arched brow.

"Aren't girl's supposed to watch their weight?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like your idiot father."

"My daddy is not an idiot!"

"Oh yea? Then why is it he doesn't let you train hm? You may be a stupid little girl, but you have just as much potential as I do."

"That's because I'm pretty!"

Vegeta blinked, nearly falling over at her remark.

"That's right! My daddy says I'm too beautiful to fight and that one day a handsome prince will come and I'll live happily ever after!"

"Handsome prince huh? What a bunch of crap, not only is your father an idiot...he's a liar too."

That didn't sit her right. It wasn't her father's fault she did not train like they did. In fact, it was her mother's wish to keep her innocent and safe. Now standing up, she walked over to him and raised her hand to slap him across the face. Of course, he would only catch it, giving her little wrist a tight squeeze.

"Ow! You take that back Vegeta!"

"Take what back?"

"What you said about my daddy!"

"Why should I take back my truthful statement...?"

"Because you're a meany jerk face!"

He would smirk, something he too would inherit from his family. With one last squeeze on her tiny wrist, he would let her go. Watching as she babied over it.

"Meany jerk face...well, that's a new one. I suppose you're father taught you that line, right?"

"I hate you!"

That wasn't something he was prepared to hear. That smirk dropped from his face instantly as she saw the look on her face. She had meant it with ever fiber of her tiny being. Now running out of the living room as she headed outside.

"She...hates me?"

Blinking, he wasn't quite sure how to react to that. Of course he was mean to her, but...wasn't that normal? Blue eyes would suddenly become a bit more cloudy, a strange feeling came rolling down the side of his face as he turned his head to see his mother walking over to him after watching Gogo run out.

"Vegeta sweetheart, did something happen? What's wrong dear?"

The dark violet haired woman would ask. She kneeled down to be more at his level. Moving her hand up to his face, she was surprised to see her little boy actually crying. After all the years of bruises, skinned knees and even little fractures, she had never seen him cry.

"Mother...am I a meany jerk face...?"

"Oh, sweetness...did you two have a fight again?"

"...yea."

She just smiled, opening her arms to him as he walked into her embrace. His head hung down, he really didn't understand what was going on with him at this point.

"I bet if you apologize to Gogo, she'll understand."

His mother, always the voice of reason. She was a sweet woman. She was human. Now letting go of him as she smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek. He would sigh, he wasn't the kind to easily give in. But his mother was right.

* * *

Gogo sat outside, at a particularly large tree which grew in their backyard. Now having climbed up it as she sat on one of the lower branches, her legs swining beneath her. 

"Stupid jerk...talking about my daddy like that."

Vegeta would walk up, it was easy to find her. So predictable. Looking up in the tree as he stared at her. She noticed him also, having her eyes glance down upon him.

"What do you want jerk."

Harsh words for a five year old.

"Hmph. If you're going to be like that then forget you!"

He crossed his arms, leaning his back against the tree.

"I was going to try and be nice to you, but if you'r going to be like that then forget it!"

There was a sniffle. Blinking as that wetness came back into his eyes. He would keep his head down because of this. Gogo would hear it, tilting her head a bit in question.

"Are you...crying?"

"No! Men don't cry!"

"But...you're not a men. You're a boy silly."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

He would wipe his face some, turning around as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry alright!"

"Hm?"

Gogo just looked at him with a blank expression.

"About earlier! I'm saying sorry ok!"

She would smile, now sliding off the branch as she jumped back down to the ground. Dusting off her little yellow sundress, she looked up at him.

"I forgive you."

Giggling a little as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before running off.

"Ew! Gross! Why did you do that?!"

Going into a little fit as he panicked and started to wipe off his face with all his effort.

"I'll kill you for that! I mean it!"

And instantly took off after her, chasing her around the yard.

* * *

Up above them, the two fathers would find it to be a good day to do a little outdoor training. 

"Wow! Hey Vegeta, look at that!"

GokouJr would look down, seeing the two kids running around.

"I'm not falling for that lame trick again! It's bad enough you caught me with it once!"

VegetaJr had learned from experience about GokouJr's tricks. Now flying at him with full force, he caught him off guard with a hard kick to his side. Thusly sending his opponent back.

"Oh...so he wasn't kidding around that time."

Now stopping as he would look down. Arching a brow at his son actually 'playing' with the girl. Or so it seemed.

"Oh Ve-ge-ta!"

Came a slight singing, now coming out of nowhere as GokouJr came down on him from above. Clasping both hands together as he brought both down on his head. Knocking the unexpected victim to the ground.

"Waaaah!!"

Gogo screamed as she saw his body come to hit the ground. Looking up as she saw her father sort of waving and laughing a little.

'heh' "Sorry about that kids, maybe you two should play inside huh?"

Vegeta blinked, looking at his father who was face down in the ground. He lifted his head up a little, now getting back to his feet.

"Yea, inside would be best. Because I'm going to kick his ass all over this damn yard!"

With that said, he'd powerup a bit in a flash. Now jumping up at GokouJr with a sudden burst of speed. A hard punch connecting into his stomach the two of them would continue. Now, the two kids would stand there, looking up and watching.

"I bet my daddy can beat up your daddy..."

"Well I bet my father can beat up your father."

* * *

Second episode finished. I know these are kinda short. Eh. Sorry? Review it anyway okie dokie. 


	4. Ep Three

**Third Episode**

"This is ridculous..."

Gogo mumbled. A few years had passed, now grown into a lovely young teenager. She was actually starting her first year at highschool.

"I"m going to be so late!"

Now hurried for get herself dressed. She wore a usual girl's school uniform. A blue sailor collar with a red bow, it even had a skirt. A little short for the warmer weather of this season.

"Dad! Did you make my lunch!"

GokouJr blinked. He knew he forgot to do something that morning. Now smacking himself in the head, he knew he's heard an earful from her if he told her that he forgot.

"Forget it! I'm going! I'm late!"

And he was saved. Gogo ran out of her room, speeding past her father with a quick kiss to his cheek. Stepping into her shoes as she grabbed her back and would run off.

"Man, I'll never get there at this rate! Why do we have to live so far away from everything!"

Though she was never permitted to train, she did manage to learnt he wonders of flight. Now instantly taking off as she jetted through the air towards her school. She could easilly make up for lost time this way, now only taking moments to reach her desired destination. She would slow down, not wanting to overshoot her landing point and slowly lowered herself back down to the ground. As she did, a familiar red sports car would drive up beside her.

"Oh great..."

She muttered under her breath, turning around as she looked to see Vegeta stepping out. He actually didn't go to school with her, but instead had the glory of being home schooled. Gogo would crosse her arms as she looked at him not so invitingly.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're actually going to mingle with us common folk?"

Vegeta just scoffed, now adjusting his jacket a bit. He wore a suit most of the time, taking pride in the fact that he would inherit one of the world's most productive companies. Over the past few years, the two of them had hardly seen each other, and more then likely had their own lives as well.

"I'm only here to pick up my books for the semester...freshman."

He would smirk a bit, looking over at her from the corner of his eye as he walked past. Now stopping as he stood beside her, his head would turn just a bit and arched a brow.

"...Cute outfit."

She blinked, and looked up at him as she watched him proceed into the building. This was actually the first time they had met in about three years. And she seemed to notice something, different.

_"He has blue eyes..."_

She thought to herself. Of course, she had always known this so why would it be sticking out at her right now? Shaking off that feeling, she quickly turned and headed up the main stairway into the building. The first bell rang out, echoing into the halls as everyone started to go to their homerooms. Gogo, unfortunately, would be one of the last in the hallway trying to fight with her locker.

"Open! Open!"

She knew she was already late, and on her first day, yea that would be just great. It was bad enough she was horrible at school work, did she really have to screw up her attendance too? Vegeta would be walking out of the main office, carring a couple books in one hand as he looked down the hall to see her having an epic battle against a stubborn locker.

"...Oh please."

He couldn't understand why she seemed to undoubtably human. Though going her whole life, being raised as such could have been the answer to that. He walked up behind her, and with his free hand gave a quick little knock to the lock as the door swung open. Without any word, he would continue on his way.

"Hm? 'hehe' Thanks!"

She would turn to smile at him, but found he had already walked off. Looking again, all she caught was the front doors closing behind him.

* * *

With a big yawn, Gogo sat in one of her most hated classes. Anything to do with numbers and calculating she realy wanting nothing to do with it. Now having her head down as she doodled in her notebook, at least it looked like she was taking notes. 

"Psst...hey...Gogo-chan."

Came a sudden little whisper as she picked her head up from her doddles. Looking beside her, it was her friend Minako. Who apparently had some trouble with that current assignment. Minako was the first girl to befriend Gogo back in grade school, she was a cute girl. With pink hair and blue eyes, guys seemed to flock to her easilly. Something Gogo often got jealous about. But the jealously was always returned, Minako would go on about Gogo having 'angel's eyes' that strange greenish teal sort of color, it was unexplainable.

"What?"

Gogo whispered back. Minako would side a folded piece of paper over to her. then she would point out to the doorway of the classroom where she saw a strange young man. It seemed that he managed to pass the note to one of the girls and it made it's way to her.

"For me?"

Gogo blinked, pointing to herself as she looked at him. He was kinda cute, she would admit that. He nodded, giving a small grin and walked away from the door before being caught. By the looks of it, he must have been a grade or two ahead of her. He had white hair which fell just a bit past his shoulders and the most amazing grey eyes. Clearly, he was something. Minako would nudge Gogo out of her little trance, urging her to open the note.

_"Roof of the gym, afterschool. Love Kenji."  
_

She would read it in her head, only to have Minako leaning in and peeking over her shoulder. Now blushing an insane color of red, Gogo had never recieved something like this from a guy before, she grew nervous.

"Minako, what should I do?"

Gogo began to shake, now the tiny piece of paper would crumple in her trembling hands. Not only did she have no idea who the guy was, but apparently it seemed that he liked her for some odd reason. To ask her to be alone with him, it was a little overwhelming.

* * *

After school, she was forced to stay later due to her tardiness that morning. It was her lock that caused the trouble, but thankfully Vegeta had fixed that problem. Why was she even thinking of him at that moment anyway. 

"He's probably gone by now..."

Gogo would sigh, being held after for an extra thirty minutes to wash off desks. She didn't think he would wait for her for such a long time. Now climbing up the steps as she reached the roof of the gym and looked around. Surprisingly enough, he was there. Though he had his back to her, he didn't notice her walking up behind him. Now finding herself staring at his long silvery white hair, it was strange but she actually kinda liked it.

"Um...Kenji?"

"Oh?"

He would turn around, looking down at her. She was only about five foot two or so and against his own six foot height, she seemed a lot shorter then he had thought. But it didn't matter.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you, Gogo."

"Yes, hi. I'm sorry, but I uh...don't even know you actually."

Her cheeks would be stained in a light pinkish color as she looked down, she didn't have much luck with guys and honestly had no idea what to say to him.

"Well you probably wouldn't...since I will be graduating this year. We aren't in the same class."

"What?! You mean, you're a senior?!"

"Yes...and well, it's why I asked you to meet me today. I've seen you in school before, but I guess I was a little to shy to really say anything. And now I fear it may be my last chance to know you."

"To know me?"

He would nod, now taking a couple steps towards her as he gently took her hand into his own. His eyes looking down at her longingly. Now things seemed to be getting a little too weird for her liking. That pinkness on her face would brighten to an intense red as she looked back up at him.

"Yes... I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend, if it's not too forward of me."

"Your g-girlfriend?!"

She stared up at him, his expression was completely serious. She didn't even know him. A soft breeze would blow by, now sweeping her dark brown hair pass her face. Only to have his hand come up and lightly brush it back for her.

"But you don't even know me! I uh... I could be a total maniac for all you know."

Kenji just gave a light chuckle, finding it cute how she stumbled over her words when she was nervous.

"You might find this a little awkward but, I know plenty about you to know that you wouldn't even harm a fly."

"Actually...that is kinda strange. But...how do you know me? I've never even met you before now..."

"Well, I don't want to scare you but I guess I've kinda watch you from afar. How you interact with people around, you're a very sweet girl. And well...I also heard a rather interesting little rumor about you."

"Rumor? I didn't think I was popular enough to have rumors about me, is it...bad?"

"If you consider being a descendant to the world's greatest hero a bad thing?"

"Oh yea...that rumor."

"It's not a rumor, I can tell. You look sorta similar actually."

"Yea, I get that sometimes. My father was actually named after him y'know. Its sort of weird...it's a big thing to try and live up to."

"I could only imagine."

He would lean down some, kissing the top of her forehead softly and smiled. Only to be stared at from her point.

"Anyway, I hope you think over my offer... but for now I must go. Could I possibly excort you home?"

"Oh um...no, that's alright. But thank you though, maybe next time?"

"Next time then. I'll hold you to that."


	5. Ep Four

**Fourth Episode**

The day was a little less eventful then the first. Why in the world does school start on a Thursday, today was already Friday. Too bad the weeks wheren't always so short. Gogo would be walking down the hall, she was actually heading to lunch. That morning she made sure to get on her dad's case about her food. Since yesterday he seemed to forget and she thought she would starve to death.

"Gogo-chan! Wait for me!"

None other then Minako, running up behind her. They shared a lot of the same classes, and even if they didn't the other would try to find a way to get their schedule changed to match.

"Minako! 'hehe' Hey there!"

"So! Ya gotta tell me what happened!"

Minako would run right into Gogo, purposely of course, and embraced her into a tight hug. She knew Gogo would try to run away and avoid the situation.

"Aaah! Nothing happened! Honestly!"

"Oh! You lie! Tell me! What did Kenji want with you?! It's totally killing me!"

"Then why aren't you dead yet?"

"Hey jerk! C'mon I'm your best friend you gotta tell me!"

* * *

This sort of harrassment would follow her all the way into the cafeteria. Even while they both sat down to eat together. Minako was relentless in her curiosity. 

"Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please! Pretty please!"

"Ugh...He wants me to be his girlfriend! Alright!"

Gogo sort of snapped, she wasn't one to really show a temper, but she did have that divine heritage going for her. As serene as she normally was, she did have a breaking point.

"His...girlfriend?"

"Yea...he's a senior too."

"A Senior!"

"M'hm."

"You hit the jackpot Gogo! I'm proud of ya girly!"

"I didn't say yes yet..."

"Huh? But, why not? He's a total hottie!"

"I don't know...I never had a boyfriend before..."

"What about that Vegeta guy? The one you grew up with, I thought you two went out or something."

"I was like eight years old! And besides, he's a total stuck up, snobby, arrogant, bitchy, stubborn jerk!"

"...He can't be that bad."

"Oh yes he can! Y'know once when I was like eleven, he broke my leg! And he didn't even say sorry!"

"I bet you deserved it though..."

"I did not! I only kicked him once!"

Minako just laughed, trying to figure out just what the two of them could have been doing to cause all the violcence. But shook her head and changed the subject to Kenji again.

"Alright, alright. So forget him then, you have a fully available Kenji who is desperately waiting for your answer. You're going to say yes right?"

"Well...I would like to be the only freshman at prom. 'hehe' That would be so cool! I get to wear a pretty dress, and and and get my hair done! Oh! And jewlery! And I'll have a great excuse to go shoe shopping!"

'hehe' "Yes! Oh please, you gotta say yes! I would die if I don't get the chance to prepare you from an awesome prom night. I'll even do your hair and make up!"

"Oh but it's justs o sudden, I don't even really know him Minako."

"A-ha! And that is where you are wrong!"

Now reaching into her bag, Minako would pull out a smal note pad. Apparently, she had been looking into the subject. Being such a loyal friend and all, she wanted to make sure Gogo's first boyfriend was made with the right stuff.

"His name is Ryo Kenji. And yes, that is his natural hair color. Also, 'hehe' he is the son of Ryo Kujo, the man who started the Freedom Corp. business. So I imagine he's a pretty wealthy guy. Also, his favorite color is green, he likes watching romance movies, and he is just a total dream come true!"

Gogo blinked, listening to Minako ramble on about Kenji's supposed greatness. Yet she didn't even know he was a senior? Oh well. Minako spat all her information out, seemingly all at once, but Gogo managed to catch it all and blushed.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy...I suppose I could say yes."

"Of course you'll say yes! You'd be an idiot if you told him anything else! 'hehe' And maybe, just maybe...it'll make Vegeta jealous. You can so pay him back for being such a jerk to you!"

"It's all about revenge isn't it...Minako you're so evil."

* * *

During the course of the day, Gogo hadn't even seen Kenji. But then again, he would be in another part of the building, so she wouldn't see him unless it was in the halls between clases. School was now done and she found herself walking home. Stopping at the corner as she looked to see one of the newly popular androids that the Freedom Corp. had produced. It was hard to go anywhere without seeing one. This type, was specially made for crossing guard duty. Each type has a certain assignment, sooner or later they would probably take over the world, at least so she thought. Gogo would look back and forth, not seeing any cars she would take a step into the street only to have an android right in her face. 

"Warning! It is not safe to proceed at this time!"

"Aah! What the hell! There aren't any cars you stupid robot!"

"Warning! Please return to the curb!"

"Get out of my way!"

She would now push herself past the machine, making her way across the street only to get about half way as she heard the loud sound of a horn. Turning her head as her eyes went wide to see a black car come right at her.

"Aaaah!"

Now just sort of standing in the middle of the street screaming, the car came to a sudden stop as she heard a familiar voice.

"Gogo?"

"Kenji?!"

She blinked, now uncovering her hands from her face as she looked at him. He would open his door and lean out some as she looked at her and started to laugh a little.

"You're a really bizarr girl, you know that. C'mon get in."

Now getting back in, he would unlock the door and lean over to push it open for her. Gogo peeked inside, now stepping in as she slid herself into the passenger seat. Now shutting her door, the car would speed off.

"Was the crossing droid malfunctioning or something?"

Kenji would ask, breaking that short moment of awkward silence.

"No, I was just being stupid I guess. Uh, Kenji... I didn't know you're father owned the Freedom Corporation."

"Oh so you found out about that huh? I guess my reputation proceeds me then. But yes, it's my father's company. He's been working on it for a long time, I was really glad when he managed to break through a few years ago."

"Yea, the androids are pretty great and all. Makes life seem so much more simple...but there is something that kinda freaks me out about them. I was wondering if I could ask you, maybe you would know..."

"Hm? Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Well...why do they look human? I mean, everyone knows they are all androids, so why try and disguise them as people?"

"It was part of my father's idea of the 'perfect society'. He wanted the world to be a calm and peaceful place where everyone did their part to support a healty and growing community. Since these androids are like children to him, he wanted them to look human so it wouldn't scare people into thinking they lived in a controlled society ran by robots."

"Oh, well that makes sense then. It's a good idea actually, I would have never thought of it like that."

"Yea, my father is a really kind man. All he wants is to help make the world a better place for everyone. Each series of android has a specific duty, and they are equipped the skills to fulfill that duty. Each one is special, from the defense droids all the way to the simple crossing droids."

"Defense droids...what are they?"

"Well, we haven't had any need to use them actually. It was just a side project my father was working on, in regards to all the violent fighting in the past that seemed to wreck everything. I guess we have your family to thank for that huh?"

'heh' "Yea I guess so...sorry about that."

"Oh well, it's not your fault. And like I said, we haven't needed to use them yet. As long as things stay peaceful, I really don't think we'll need to."

Kenji would reach over, at first causing Gogo to jump around in her seat. It looked like he was reaching for her leg or something. Her face blushing rapidly, only to realize he was pushing a button to let the top down on his car. The wind would pick up, now blowing through her hair as it fluttered around in a long trail.

"I...really like your car."

"Birthday present...last year. It's kinda outdated."

"It's nice."

He would smirk. She caught a quick glimpse at the look on his face, and it was too familiar. Now turning her eyes away only to feel the car suddenly pick up it's speed. The wheel would jerk to once side, thouh it seemed it would loose control it spun around once and came to a stop ont he side of the street. The entire time, Gogo would be screaming and clutching at the seat.

"I need to know something..."

Gogo, now desperately trying to catch her breath would turn her head to look at him. Watching carefully as he unbuckled his seat belt and turned his body towards her.

"I don't want to rush you or anything, but...I must know you're answer."

"My uh...answer? Oh well...um...yes?"

"Really?"

"M'hm. My answer is yes."

He would reach up, brushing back the hair from his face as he started towards her. At this point, she really couldn't do much, having herself belted into the seat. Kenji leaned forward, and would press his lips into hers. Her face was now completely pink, but actually, it wasn't all that bad.


End file.
